


Inside the Mind of Oliver Queen

by multifandomxgoddess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomxgoddess/pseuds/multifandomxgoddess
Summary: An open-ended drabble series that's exactly what the title says.The perspectives may vary, but each chapter will show a little bit of Oliver's wonderful mind, or at least the way I see it.Feel free to send prompts!





	1. Love Was Made for Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An open-ended drabble series that's exactly what the title says.  
> The perspectives may vary, but each chapter will show a little bit of Oliver's wonderful mind, or at least the way I see it.  
> Feel free to send prompts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak is Oliver's first love, I said what I said.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters. If I did, Olicity would've gotten a MUCH happier ending

Felicity was half asleep when he said it. It was three in the morning and they’d only gotten home thirty minutes earlier, immediately collapsing into their bed.

“I realized something. You’re my first love.”

She wanted to laugh, because she knew for a fact that she wasn’t. But she opened her eyes to see his shining with sincerity.

“Oliver, you’re the love of my life, but we both know that’s not true.” She says fondly. She figures the lack of sleep is probably messing with his brain function, making him sappy and forgetting the many women who came before her. She thinks that’ll be the end of it, but he sits up rather quickly, stating “Of course it is. I wouldn’t lie to you, Felicity.”

“Hon, it’s not that I think you’re lying, it’s that I think you’re forgetting about our good friends, the Lance sisters.” Felicity truly held no resentment towards either of them. There had been times when she was jealous—a fact she wasn’t proud of—but they were her family now.

“That’s the thing, though—I didn’t love them. Not like that. If I’d really loved Laurel, I wouldn’t have cheated on her, and if I’d really loved Sara, I wouldn’t have been pining after you when I was with her.”

“Come on, you’ve been with countless women. You must have loved one of them.” Felicity states matter-of-factly.

“Yup. One. You.” He replies. He smiles softly and brushes his nose against hers, and—

“But you’re Oliver Queen.”

Yeah, Felicity is good at a lot of things, such as hacking, fandom trivia, and ruining the moment.

“And you’re Felicity Smoak.” Her husband says, amused and a little bit of something else. She thinks maybe he’s remembering her insecurities, based on the way he says it. Like he needs her to believe him when he says she’s his first love.

She snorts. She can’t help it when he’s so clearly rewriting history.

“You were not pining after me when you were with Sara, Oliver. You barely noticed me back then—and that’s fine. It took you a little longer for you to reciprocate my feelings. It’s okay. As nice as the idea of being your first love is, that’s just not the case and I’m fine with that, really.”

After a moment of staring at her as if she was speaking a language he didn't understand, he gently cups her face in his large hands.

“You really believe that?”

At her small nod, he continues,

“Felicity Smoak, you are my first, last, and one true love. Nothing else will ever compare. I don’t believe in love in first sight—that’s bullshit. But I do know that the moment I first heard you talk, something in me became yours. I made mistakes. I pushed you away, and I chased after other people I didn’t really want. I know I messed up, but I never want you to doubt this. I’ve loved you just as much and for just as long as you’ve loved me. I just handled it horribly, and I’ll regret that forever.”

His hands still on her cheeks, Oliver leans forward and presses his forehead against hers as she's overcome with emotion.

“No regrets,” she whispers as tears slip from her eyes “I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you, and I love you _so much_. You know that, right?”

He kisses her in confirmation. Felicity knows it’s likely that all he can taste is her tears, but he doesn’t seem to mind. She wishes she could express to him how much he means to her. He taught her to love herself. He taught her to be unapologetic in who she was, babbles and all. He showed her that she was not broken—not by her father, not by Cooper, not by anybody. She wants to tell him all these things, and she will.

She’ll wait until their vow renewal. For now, he knows, and that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhh okay so this chapter is way too underdeveloped because writer's block is a jerk  
> But yeah, I totally see Felicity as Oliver's first love.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments keep the demon from retaking control of my body and trying to kill Sam and Dean
> 
> Laugh, cry, and scream with me on Tumblr: @fandomxgodess


	2. Who's Gonna Save the World Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely @Bluedove gave me my first prompt:  
> A conversation between Oliver and LL at the end of season 3 where LL is trying to get some closure for her relationship with Oliver and their past. Basically, LL would think that just because she is the BC and in the know, that they would have their chance to be together again and by Oliver choosing to go away with Felicity, LL is confused. I just always thought that LL deserved some kind of closure in regards to her relationship and history with Oliver. I am sure she had some questions on why he cheated on her so much and he could definitely ask her why she stayed. The only instance where LL "got closure" was the 100th episode and it was clearly not LL. I always felt she was stuck in the past and was too comfortable living in that past to truly let go and move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fudged with it a little and placed their conversation right before he says he's going away with Felicity, and I made it so that Oliver knew why she stayed (in my mind, he kind of had to. Cheaters know what they're doing and why they can get away with it, and Oliver was once that person).  
> I hope that despite the changes, I didn't disappoint!

The past few months had been some of the craziest of Laurel’s life.

Sara had been murdered, and she thought for a while that Ollie had, too.

She took up Sara’s mantle and befriended her little sister’s ex-girlfriend.

She trained. She fought crime. She became stronger.

Better.

And now, she was ready. It seemed like Ollie might be in the right place, for once.

So she approached him. Nyssa had patched him up and Felicity had made some quip about saving his life, but all of that was in the background. There were more important things.

“Do you mind if we talk? Privately?” Laurel asked.

The lawyer figured it would be better not to have an audience for this. Oliver nodded, following her confident stride out into the hallway. When she deemed it far enough away from the others, Laurel stopped, turning around. She ducked her head, not knowing where to start. She had gone from confident to flustered in the blink of an eye. How does one tell their ex, with all that history, that they want to give it another go?

“How are you…how are you feeling?” she questioned. It felt like a safe enough topic. She just needed to find a segue.

“I’m alright, Laurel, but that’s not really what you want to know.” Oliver smiled gently. Was this what Sara felt like, the first time she had met Ollie? Like she was just a kid with a crush, trying to figure out how to get the boy to ask her out?

“Well, I really do want to make sure that you’re okay, but…I also want to know where we stand.”

There. It was out. All that was left was for the eldest Queen child to tell her that he wanted her. After all, that was always how it happened between them.

“Where we stand? You mean, with you taking Sara’s place?” Laurel winced at his phrasing, and he did too, once he heard the double meaning. Nevertheless, he continued “I wasn’t happy about it at first, but I think it will be good for you. It seems like it already has been.”

“Yeah, it is, but…I actually meant with us. Where we stand, in our relationship.” She clarified. She watched the man in front of her freeze, and oh god, she had seen that look before. She had seen it when she mentioned moving in together. She had seen it when she talked about marriage—anything implying that they had a future, really.

“Laurel, I care about you. You know that. You’re one of my oldest friends, but—” he cut himself off, shaking his head in a pitying manner, and she hated it.

She had never imagined herself in this position—being rejected by Oliver Queen. They were supposed to last. That was why they had always come back to each other, right?

“Ollie, I know we’ve been through a lot, separately and together. Why don’t we make something good out of it?”

Oliver was silent for one moment, two—

“You know I hate it when you call me that?”

That was…not what she had been expecting.

“Ollie Queen died on a boat, or maybe in a cave or a cargo plane on an island, and the world was better off for it. He was an awful person, and I can’t for the life of me figure out why you want him back, or why you ever wanted him in the first place.”

“You weren’t an awful person, you were just a kid.”

“I was a cheater and a liar. I hurt you and everyone around me. That’s who I was. Yes, I was a kid. I was scared of commitment, but most of all, I was an entitled brat who thought the rules didn’t apply to me.”

“Ollie, you’re different now.”

“Yes, I am. But no version of me should be with a version of you. We’re toxic together, Laurel. That’s one thing that didn’t change after the island.”

The words hurt, even if he didn’t want them to.

“You stayed. You stayed for so long because you hoped I would change. You hoped I would wake up one day and be perfect. You dreamed about being Mrs. Oliver Queen, thinking that I’d turn into someone else. Someone who would see you and only you. And for a while, that was exactly who I was. I protected you over my friends, I killed for you, all because I wanted to stop feeling so guilty. The truth is, Laurel, we just aren’t right for each other. I know you want all the pain I put you through to be worth it, but it wasn’t.”

Tearfully, Laurel responds “What do I do now?” because that was the problem, wasn’t it? She didn’t know what to do without the idea that she and Oliver were star-crossed lovers.

“Laurel Lance, you save the world.” he said, a grin forming on his face “It’s what you were meant to do. Don’t forget your purpose in life just because of me. You have such a bright future ahead of you. Go live it.”

Oliver squeezed her shoulder, then walked back through the glass door…to Felicity.

Ollie was dead, and Oliver had closed the door on their relationship.

Watching him with the blonde, looking at her so softly, Laurel knew that it was better this way.

She would be okay. She would be better than okay. Maybe she would find a love like Oliver obviously had for Felicity, maybe she wouldn’t. It didn’t matter. 

She was Laurel Lance, and she was going to save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's "theme" for Oliver's mind (ya know, since the title of this fic, and all) is pretty much "Ollie is dead, let's throw a party"
> 
> Kudos and comments keep the validation-hungry monster away!
> 
> Laugh, cry, and scream with me on Tumblr: @fandomxgodess


End file.
